The present invention relates to a therapeutic chew toy particularly adapted for use by dogs. Various configurations of chew toy for dogs are well known. An example of such a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,334. Such devices not only occupy dogs and satisfy their desire to chew but can also be beneficial to the proper development of the dog's teeth and jaw. Recently applicant has developed a cotton-rope chew toy which, while satisfying the chewing urge and being more durable than conventional rawhide chew toys, provides both a flossing action on the dog's teeth to gently clean the teeth and massages the gums, thereby preventing tartar buildup and periodontal disease. The configuration of that toy is the subject of the aforesaid pending design application, Ser. No. 421,006. While the cotton-rope toy provides beneficial cleaning of the teeth and massaging of the gums, the soft nature of the product does not provide the same degree of jaw development as could be obtained from chewing on a harder object. The chew toy of the present invention retains all of the benefits of the new cotton-rope chew toy while providing improved teeth jaw development.